Yokai Field Trip
by MangaGirl2610
Summary: What happens when the bus takes a wrong turn? Nuraku has an heir? Why is Kouga liking another girl? All of this will be answered! Original characters like: Shirayuki, Suki, and Sayori
1. Yokai Field Trip: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Rosario+Vampire or Inuyasha, but is a huge fan of them. I rightfully own Sayori, Shirayuki, ans Suki. ^_^

* * *

Yokai Field Trip: Part 1

Spring break finally ended and the Rosario group where on the bus. Chatting and talking about what they did over their two week break. Tskune wondered did anything change over the break other than that the whole school knows that he is human and is now a ghoul. Moka was thinking about drinking Tskune's blood while Kurumu the succubus is giving her a death stare.

Mizore sat at the back of the bus doing her usual "stalk Tskune" and "Freeze any rivals in the way". In the seats in front of Tskune sat Ruby and Yukari doing some spells. Gin sat next to the bus driver and was chatting about something. In the third to first seats sat best friends Sayori, Suki, Shirayuki (YUKI FOR SHORT). Sayori is half demon half angel, Suki is a werewolf, and Shirayuki is a panther demon. About an hour passed and everyone was falling asleep, until a sudden movement in the ground changed. When everyone was all awake, Tskune walked to the driver and asked if they took a wrong turn in the portal (I have no idea what they call it so I called it portal). His answered was no and kept on driving.

-Suki's POV-

I wonder what my brother, Gin is talking about with the driver? Whatever it was I had no part in it, or did I? I glanced over at my two best friends in the world Suryori and Shirayuki. They seemed to be bored and I started a conversation about the sophomores behind us, we were officially seniors. Not as in the old senior way, the senior in high school way. People called us _ sempei or _ kun. Then there was this huge thump in the road. The aura I sensed was not the usual yokai aura you would expect. It was much stronger, even stronger than Moka herself. There I knew something was terribly wrong.

-Normal POV-

As the bus entered the portal, we have been transported to an unknown area. When we got off the bus diver just said see ya and left.

"WHAT THE HECK!" said Suryori

"Damn you!" yelled Kurumu

"This is not the school!",cried Ruby

Suki notices a butterfly and cases it. Shirayuki didn't give a damn and walked to a random direction. Sayori scared of being left alone ran west. Now the Rosario group is missing three of it's important members.

-Shirayuki POV-

I continued walking in the random direction I went for, I think it was east. Minutes passed then hours passed and it was getting a bit dark. I then notice a small village in the distance. That is when I first . . . . . . . . . . . . met the most annoying demon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . IN THE WORLD! I stared at him and then he started to growl, I hissed back at him. And before I know it we have started a battle. I was getting ready to rip this mutt's mouth off. I charged at him and so did he. Then he started chasing me towards a tree, good thing I can climb. When I was on the highest branch I was falling asleep, then I noticed he started climbing after me. He followed me up to the tip of the tree. We have bent the tree into a one use sling shot. I causally stepped off the tree and sent that damn mutt flying. He landed in the village I walking towards. When I got there I saw a girl from my world but had an aura other than a humans, I'm curious. Then the mutt saw me, ran towards me, and started to cuss me out.

"What the HELL!" yelled the mutt,"Who in the damn world are YOU!"

"Well let me introduce myself", I explained,"the names Shirayuki and I happened to wonder away from my group"

"Where the HELL are you from then?", yelled the mutt

"Well mutt I camez from Tokyo" I answered

"My name is not Mutt!" yelled the mutt

"Here let me introduce you to our gang" said the girl in green

"My name is Kagome and the one your calling mutt is Inuyasha", she continued," the monk is Miroku an-"

Before I knew it that monk ran to me.

"Will you bare my child" he asked

"Hell noo! What do I look like a toy? You chose the wrong gal man" after I said that I high kicked him into a pond, took out some Pockys and then I let Kagome finish.

"Ok? As where I left off this is Songo and her loyal Kirara, she is a demon hunter", she continued,"and that little guy over there is Shippo, fox demon in training"

"It is very nice to meet you all" I answered politely and followed them to the village

Miroku: guys are you not coming for me

Us: HELL NO!

-Sayori's POV-

"Tskune! Kurumu! Moka! Suki! This is not funny!", I yelled,"Shirayuki! Yukari! Gin!"

I started to cry in the middle of now where.

"Where am I?", I said to myself,"I just wanna be in my dorm with Suki and Shirayuki eating some Pockys. I happened to see a little girl walking next to a creature with two heads. I ran to her getting her away from the demon.

"What are you doing?" screamed the little girl

"Saving you from that thing" I pointed to the creature,"You could have been ki-"

Before I was able to answer a man with long white/silver hair, markings on his face, golden eyes, and a "fluffy thing" on his right shoulder.

"Get away you wrench!" yelled a green frog thingy

"Watch you mouth you stupid toad!" I yelled back

There I took out my twin dual guns Heaven and Hell. Ready to aim and fire that demon with white hair stopped me.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked

His voice was beautiful any lovely to the ear.

"The names Sayori Kuba" I responded

"I see that you are from that girls time" he said

What time? Where am I exactly? I want some Pockys!

* * *

Suki: hey what about me?

MangaGirl2610: in the next chapter!

Suki: ok

Shirayuki: I want some more Pockys! =]

MangaGirl2610: No! Not until later! And Pocky is a chocolate covered biscuit.

See ya in Yokai Field Trip: Part 2!


	2. Yokai Field Trip: Part 2

Before I start the chapter I do not own any of the Anime/Manga characters in the story except Shirayuki, Suki, and Sayori. Hey I might call them the Triple S? Nah to corny. And I know some of my readers have been asking what are the pairings so here it is:

Sayori+Sesshomaru

Suki+Kouga

Shirayuki+?

I have no idea who Shirayuki should be with but for now she is a solo girl. And to see how they look like follow me on facebook as MangaGirl2610. I love you my readers you inspire me everyday! =] Now on with the story!

* * *

Yokai Field Trip: Part 2

-Sayori's POV-

"Wait what time!" I asked

"That Kagome girl's time",Sesshomaru answered," And she is also a miko"

I stare at the emotionless demon

"And she is really really pretty!",answered Rin,"but not as pretty as you" 3

"Oh, Really?" I answered all happy

"As what I said you wench!", yelled the green toad,"I am not a toad or frog but an IMP!"

"Who are you calling a wench!", I yelled at him

"Wench if you want to live", Sesshomaru said

Now all pissed off, I ran towards him and slapped him with all I had.

-Jaken's POV-

That wench slapped Lord Sesshomaru! I shall kill her!

-Sesshomaru's POV-

She slapped me

-Normal POV-

Sesshomaru was slapped by Sayori and his cheek started to turn red.

-Sayori's POV-

When I slapped him I didn't expect for him to get a bruise. Now I am dead! He is gonna fuckin kill me! Who knows what he can do to me! Before he was able to respond, this woman with pointy ears and red eyes flew towards us on a feather thing.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled at her

"I am Kagura and I was sent here to kill you" Kagura answered

"Well then I have to kill you first then" I screamed back

Then the bitch named Kagura started to laugh. I smirked and ran towards her taking out Heaven and Hell from their holsters. I then started shooting the hell out of that bitch. She had bullet holes in her leg and side ,,Damn I missed her heart,, I thought

"Hmph! Let's see if you can survive this! Dance of blades!" she yelled

There coming after me was some attack made from her fans. I got cut every where visible, then she ran towards me and stabbed me with that damn fan of hers. Rin was starting to cry right next Jaken.

"I killed her, Nuraku will be pleased" Kagura said all happy

About three seconds later

"You really are stupid, it will take more than that to kill me" I yelled pulling out the cursed fan from my stomach.

"But how?" Kagura asked

"That I will never tell you" I answered

"Hmph! Then I shall look for Shirayuki then!" she said and then flew off on her feather thing

,,How does she know Shirayuki,, I thought to myself ,,Well I will find out sooner or later,,

After that was over Sesshomaru started to talk.

"How did you survive?" he asked

"huh?" I said shocked

"Back there, Kagura stabbed you straight through the stomach near your heart, no human can survive that, unless you are not human?" he explained

"Yes I am not human, but I am half dragon demon and half angel" I smirked

"I thought the angel race was extinct?" Jaken said

"Yes they were"

"Then how are you here?" Jaken demanded for a reply.

"Well you all are familiar with the great Angel Massacre right?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru and Jaken replied, Rin just nodded

"Well my mother was the only surviving angel left while the rest was rather being slaughtered or drained of their blood by demons, when she was badly injured by a demon my father found her laying in a field", Jaken coughed, I gave him my death stare, he got scared and continued my story,"My mother knew she was gonna die, so she asked my father to look after me, my father nodded and went to go find me, because my mother had hidden me away so they wouldn't kill me, when he found me he took me to his hideout. That was all that I remember."

"But wasn't that so long ago", Rin asked,"and you look so young"

"It is because I am a demon, you should know that by now, since you travel with one", I replied gesturing to Sesshomaru

"oh. . . . . . . Right", she replied

"What do you mean by one! You you wrench!" yelled Jaken

"I really sense that you are not that strong so I say Mr, Fluffy here is the demon you are the shrimp" I said all proud

Sesshomaru gave me a death stare filled with wrath and anger, I walked passed him and smirked. He is cute no hot when you look into his eyes

"We must go on now",said Sesshomaru all pissed but with no emotion

"And she is coming, right?",asked Rin

Sesshomaru was silent...it's Rin's choice. Rin then ran toward me and begged me to go with them. I smiled and said only till I find my two best friends. Rin smiled and told me to follow them. Still knowing that Sesshomaru is still pissed at me for calling him .

,,I hope Shirayuki and Suki are doing fine,, I thought

There in the green meadow I walked farther and farther from my friends that I might not see no more.

* * *

-Suki's POV-

I was walking for a while now but I noticed things behind me all destroyed. I knew what was destroying things, it was at the tip of my tongue but could not find out what or who did this. I continued to walk around and then I noticed some chicken. Yeah chicken! I ran to the chicken and was caught in a trap. Then I notice a girl with white hair, black eyes, holding a mirror walking towards me with a bamboo/monkey thing next to her.

"Are you Suki?" said the Bamboo/Monkey thing

"First before I answer your question, answer mine", I said," What are my capturers names?" I asked

"The girl in white is Kanna and I am Nuraku" Nuraku answered

"Now back to your question, and yes I am Suki" I answered

"Well then, you must be very familiar with my daughter Shirayuki?" he asked

"No" I lied

"If you resist me, I'll have Kanna suck your soul out of you" he demanded

Then Kanna turned her mirror to the left and before I know it my soul was being sucked out of me. It was hurting like Hell.

After 5 minutes of pain

"OKAY I KNOW YOUR DAUGHTER, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW! JUST PLEASE STOP!" I said all teared up

"Very well, Kanna stop" he ordered

"Yes Nuraku" she answered and stopped

"To make sure Shirayuki is here, you will stay with me til' she comes" Nuraku suggested

"What!" I yelled in disagreement

There I was surrounded with this purple gas and fainted.

-Someone's POV-

I saw Nuraku take the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Her hair was silky and black like the night. Her green eyes sparkled with beauty but yet in fear. I had to get her away from Nuraku. Forget Kagome I have found another mate and this one is HOT! I ran out of the bushes and confronted Nuraku.

(MangaGirl2610: sorry for having Kouga so out of character-Anime sweat drop-sorry)

"Nuraku you do know you can't own women!" I yelled in furry

"Get out of my way or else", Demanded Nuraku

Before he even did anything to me I grabbed my mate and ran to my hideout. When I arrived there Hakkaku and Ginta were asking me who the beautiful girl is.

"Hakkaku and Ginta this girl is my mate" I told them proudly

"What! But but isn't Kagome your mate?" Hakkaku said

"No she is no longer! I love HER!" I said pointing at the beautiful maiden

"Yes Kouga" they said

-Suki's POV-

I woke up in a cave, and then noticed that I was in my half wolf form. I was lying on a bed made of animal furs and I was wearing some sort of outfit made also out of animal furs and some armor. I walked towards the entrance of the cave, there was a waterfall. Behind the water I roughly see an image of a boy around my age, but I sensed that he is a werewolf or a wolf demon. 'He must have saved me from Naraku' Thought Suki. Im just gonna thank him and leave.(MangaGirl 2610: Unfortunately things does'nt go as She plan.)

Sorry that this chapter was on the longish side, well see ya later in Yokai Field Trip Part 3


	3. Yokai Field Trip: Part 3

**Yeah got really bored and ended up updating this story. Busy will school again! And I am recently a OC or cast member I must say! I will not say for what but I am! Please keep the reviews coming! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor Inuyasha! But I do rightfully own Suki, Shirayuki, and Sayori.**

* * *

Yokai Field Trip: Part 3

Still Suki's POV

I went out of the cave but got wet in the process. I really didn't care and went up to the boy.

"Tank you for the hospitality but I must be on my way" I said and started walking but that is when he took my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well since you are my mate, we might as we-" He finished his sentence with a kiss

I pushed him off and punched him in the face. Who the hell he think he is! But I did sorta likes it, right?

"well" I said to make him all calm then I did it "I FUCKING DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! AND YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE SUCH ANASS YOU KNOW THAT! AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

He pointed at the tree and I ran there. When I find nothing there . . . . . .

"YOU ARE SOO FUCKING DEAD! YOU DOG! DAMN YO-" before I said anything else purple smoke surrounded me and fell asleep AGAIN!

Kouga's POV

Damn it! Does Nuraku want his death slip! I must find him. I began running, following her sent. I didn't care that Ginta and Hakkaku was slow, I had to find her.

2 hours later

DAMN IT! Why can't I find her? I NEED her! Then Hakkaku and Ginta appeared.

"Kou- Kouga!" Ginta said

"Kouga have you found her?" asked Hakkaku

"NO" I replied

"Maybe we can find her with Kagome's help" suggested Hakkaku

"Yeah she can help" said Ginta

"Yes, that's not a very bad idea" I said "Let's go!" I ran fast for Kagome's help.

Normal POV

Inuyasha and the rest of the group plus Yummi walked on the road for about 3 hours and that is when Inuyasha stopped.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Company" he answered

That is when Kouga came running towards Kagome. Luckily Inuyasha caught him by the collar.

"What was that for you mutt?" Kouga snarled

"Hey ! That is my nickname for the mutt" said Shirayuki

"huh?" Kouga slipped

"Yeah you heard me!" She replied " No who are you and what do ya want?"

"Well-" Kouga started " I am looking for my mate (pause) Suki"

"What did you do to her" Shirayuki " I sware if you did anything to her I WILL kill you!"

"I did nothing to her" explained Kouga "I saved her from Nuraku and then that bastard came back and took her, that is why I need your help Kagome"

"We can, and there must be a reason Nuraku took her" Kagome said

Shirayuki's POV

I as starting to really get pissed, them saying that cursed name makes me scream inside. Nuraku Nuraku Nuraku. That name kills me. Why! And to think we are, no I can't say it it is too disgusting to bare. Well now I have to find him, thus can't get any worse wait it just did! To top it off he has one of my best friend captured to lure me in. I just need a plan and he- he- help. I gulped and started to talk

"Hey idiots! Hate burst your bubble but we got to find Suki and kill that bastard" I said and walked to lead the way

"Why do you care?" asked Inuyasha

"It- it's complicated" I responded " okay"

"Whatever" he spat

Then walked towards the aura or sent of Nuraku. Damn this was really pissing me off! First he kills my otouto. Now he kidnaps my friend! Then I started to remember that he has my otouto. I kept repeating it otouto ,otouto ,otouto. Then I knew that I have a purpose for being here. That is probably why the bus took a wrong turn. I was sent here because of Nuraku , and I am the one that can defeat him.

* * *

**_,, you will need help and a strong force ,,_**

What was that?

**_,, me your inner ,,_**

Oh

**_,, I thought I locked you in the closet ,,_**

Wait don't go

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

* * *

Well that is odd, then I heard something

"Shiroma! Wake up! We need you" a voice said

"hhmmm" I moaned

"She's awake!" shrieked a voice

I shot up and saw familiar faces, there was Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu. I wonder how they got here. Wait it's dark was I fucking asleep? Then I saw Kagome I ran to her.

"What time is it?" I ask

"Around twelve in the morning" she answered

"What the FUCK!" I yell

* * *

**Wellthat was nice, Moka is back so is Tsukune and Kurumu, but where is Ruby, Yukari, and Gin? We shall see in Yokai Field Trip: Part 4! Jane**

Yeah got really bored and ended up updating this story. Busy will school again! And I am recently a OC or cast member I must say! I will not say for what but I am! Please keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor Inuyasha! but I rightfully own Suki, Shirayuki, and Sayori

Yokai Field Trip: Part 3

Still Suki's POV

I went out of the cave but got wet in the process. I really didn't care and went up to the boy.

"Tank you for the hospitality but I must be on my way" I said and started walking but that is when he took my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well since you are my mate, we might as we-" He finished his sentence with a kiss

I pushed him off and punched him in the face. Who the hell he think he is! But I did sorta likes it, right?

"well" I said to make him all calm then I did it "I FUCKING DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! AND YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE SUCH ANASS YOU KNOW THAT! AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

He pointed at the tree and I ran there. When I find nothing there . . . . . .

"YOU ARE SOO FUCKING DEAD! YOU DOG! DAMN YO-" before I said anything else purple smoke surrounded me and fell asleep AGAIN!

Kouga's POV

Damn it! Does Nuraku want his death slip! I must find him. I began running, following her sent. I didn't care that Ginta and Hakkaku was slow, I had to find her.

2 hours later

DAMN IT! Why can't I find her? I NEED her! Then Hakkaku and Ginta appeared.

"Kou- Kouga!" Ginta said

"Kouga have you found her?" asked Hakkaku

"NO" I replied

"Maybe we can find her with Kagome's help" suggested Hakkaku

"Yeah she can help" said Ginta

"Yes, that's not a very bad idea" I said "Let's go!" I ran fast for Kagome's help.

Normal POV

Inuyasha and the rest of the group plus Yummi walked on the road for about 3 hours and that is when Inuyasha stopped.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Company" he answered

That is when Kouga came running towards Kagome. Luckily Inuyasha caught him by the collar.

"What was that for you mutt?" Kouga snarled

"Hey ! That is my nickname for the mutt" said Shirayuki

"huh?" Kouga slipped

"Yeah you heard me!" She replied " No who are you and what do ya want?"

"Well-" Kouga started " I am looking for my mate (pause) Suki"

"What did you do to her" Shirayuki " I sware if you did anything to her I WILL kill you!"

"I did nothing to her" explained Kouga "I saved her from Nuraku and then that bastard came back and took her, that is why I need your help Kagome"

"We can, and there must be a reason Nuraku took her" Kagome said

Shirayuki's POV

I as starting to really get pissed, them saying that cursed name makes me scream inside. Nuraku Nuraku Nuraku. That name kills me. Why! And to think we are, no I can't say it it is too disgusting to bare. Well now I have to find him, thus can't get any worse wait it just did! To top it off he has one of my best friend captured to lure me in. I just need a plan and he- he- help. I gulped and started to talk

"Hey idiots! Hate burst your bubble but we got to find Suki and kill that bastard" I said and walked to lead the way

"Why do you care?" asked Inuyasha

"It- it's complicated" I responded " okay"

"Whatever" he spat

Then walked towards the aura or sent of Nuraku. Damn this was really pissing me off! First he kills my otouto. Now he kidnaps my friend! Then I started to remember that he has my otouto. I kept repeating it otouto ,otouto ,otouto. Then I knew that I have a purpose for being here. That is probably why the bus took a wrong turn. I was sent here because of Nuraku , and I am the one that can defeat him.

* * *

**_,, you will need help and a strong force ,,_**

What was that?

**_,, me your inner ,,_**

Oh

**_,, I thought I locked you in the closet ,,_**

Wait don't go

**_. . . . . . . . . ._**

* * *

Well that is odd, then I heard something

"Shiroma! Wake up! We need you" a voice said

"hhmmm" I moaned

"She's awake!" shrieked a voice

I shot up and saw familiar faces, there was Tskune, Moka, and Kurumu. I wonder how they got here. Wait it's dark was I fucking asleep? Then I saw Kagome I ran to her.

"What time is it?" I ask

"Around twelve in the morning" she answered

"What the FUCK!" I yell

* * *

**Well that was intersting! Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu are back, but where is Ruby, Yukari, and Gin? We shall find out in Yokai Field Trip: Part 4! Jane~ ^_^**


	4. Yoaki Field Trip: Part 4

**Okie! Well here is another chapter or part of Yokai Field Trip! Well on with the disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the anime/manga involved in this crossover. But I own Sayori, Shirayuki, and Suki**

* * *

**Yokai Field Trip: Part 4**

**Still Shirayuki's POV**

After yelling at Kagome for about 5 minutes, I planned for us to continue the search for Suki in the morning. Damn you Nuraku!

* * *

**Sayori's POV**

I walk with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken through yet another field. But this field was different it was surrounded with apple trees and the field had beautiful white flowers. We walked and then I heard something, I ignore it and continued to walk. Then a half eaten apple hit me in the head. Someone threw it at me. I knew who did, she was standing right in front of me. That bitch.

"Hey there sis'! She said

"What the hell do you want" I growled out

Rin was already walking towards us, she asked who this woman was. I told her to go back to Sesshomaru and wait there. She obeyed me and went to Sesshomaru. Then I continued my little chat with sis.

"So we meet again huh, Miyako" I said followed with a lot of cussing

"Same here Sayori!" she said

I noticed her sword at hand and an apple in the other

"Man, just like the good old days" I spoke

"Yes, I can't wait to rip you into pieces" I joked

We collided with each other and fought. Every time I would shoot at her she would swing her sword. She never learned to use that damn thing. When we were finished I found out that all she did was cut my hair.

"What the FUCK!" I cussed "What was that for?"

"I don't know?" she spoke "I think it is because I hate your long hair?"

"Whatever!" I said walking away all pissed

"Can I come with?" she puppy dogged

"Yeah sure, and tell Rin how she looks a lot like you when you were a kid" I smirked

Miyako rolled her eyes

We look at each other and bursted out laughing. We walked towards Sesshomaru, I asked him if Miyako could tag along. Well his answer was nothing and I assumed that was a yes. Me and Miyako walked with Sesshomaru and Rin til I heard an awful noise. Sesshomaru probably didn't hear so I gestured Miyako to follow me. We ran towards the noise and found a small group: a guy and two girls. They looked familiar but I couldn't make them out. I walked towards them Miyako followed.

"Can I help yo-" I cut off

"Sayori! It's so nice too see you again!" shrieked the small one

"Damn your wearing shorts! That means I can-" said the guy but he was stopped

"So you do not remember us?" the other girl asked

"Ummm we bumped into each other at the movies or something?" I answer

"We go to the same school!" cheered the short one

"I would remember me going to a elementary school with you" I said "Wait what are your names, I didn't quite catch them"

**Gin**

**Ruby**

**Yukari**

"Wait I think I remember now!" I said "We all attend Yokai Academy I am a senior with Gin and Yukari is a sophomore and Ruby works for the headmaster, am I right?"

"Yes!" Ruby answered

"And we got separated when the bus driver took a wrong turn" I said

"Okay enough chit chat!" butted Miyako

"Who is this Babe?" said Gin all flirtatiously

"My sister" I mutter "and I wouldn't do that is I were you"

I an instant Gin started groping Miyako, she didn't look happy. She took out her sword and started swinging it at Gin. He dodged every attack, then he gave up and started taking pictures of me and Miyako's asses! Damn that Dirty Dog! Imma kill him if it is the last thing I do!

So instead I punched him in the side.

"Hey what was that for!"'yelled Gin

"For looking at our asses you ass!" I yell back

"That was not a great come back sis" remarked Miyako

"I know that!" I responded "Let's go and find Suki _ourselves_!"

"Wait you know where Suki is?" asked Gin

"_Yes_" I sarcasmed "and she is that way!" I pointed

"Oh thanks! I am gonna go and get her" He said "You guys stay here"

"As if!, Baka" I said walking in the right direction

Miyako followed me, and so did Yukari and Ruby. We all laugh our asses off about the dumb founded Gin.

* * *

**Ahhh cliff hangers, sorry if this chapter was a bit short to you. Well that was Part 4, and wait for the next Part! I might take a while cause I have summer school, and please review ^_^**


End file.
